familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5555583-20130623083616
Ile ja razy w życiu słyszałam: Myślałem/myślałam, że jesteś inna... Taka grzeczna/kujonek/spokojna *ciota w domyśle* Sorry, prawda bywa okrutna, nie ocenia się książki po okładce i smaku po wyglądzie. Czyściciela? Ja namaczam i myję w sodzie, ładnie schodzi *moje srebrne gwiazdkowe wkręciki ;3* Mi zarzucać zaczęto, iż "szpanuję obcojęzycznymi wyrazami" -__-' Od razu odpaliłam: A wy to nie, w ogóle? Ja chociaż wiem, co one oznaczają *i wywaliłam im język jak pięciolatka XP* Weź nie bądź dla siebie taka krytyczna. Czekam, czekam~~ Twe talenta niezliczone opiewa sława, kiedy ja nadal bazgrolę w zeszytach jakieś randomowe łoczy/ptaszki/winogrona/ koty/lilie tygrysie/KANJI itd... Ach, ja kiedyś wygrywałam konkursy na plakaty WOŚP, szopkę i coś tam jeszcze, czyli do całkowitej dupy nie jestem... Za to nagrody były do chrzanu :< Moja cioteczna sis nawet nie wie, kiedy ma okres D: Ja już od podstawówki muszę to znosić... Łazienka wygląda jak po kiepskim horrorze. *God, co za tematy, ale to czysty life jest, jak czopki* O.O Jak to jest baba, to nie jestem osamotniona w swej A-Cup Bra.*satysfakszyn* Wolę siebie w 2D, niż 2D w 3D. Btw. Epic cosplay Takao po polsku: *grozi zwaleniem wizerunku Takao-chana* Ja zawsze mam filtry z 50. Krem do fejsa na codzień całym rokiem mam 20. Ale ja jestem uczulona, więc się nie liczy. Ogarniałam właśnie od rańca te różne filmiki youtube z Kiseki no Shiai. Gra jest nieźle zrobiona - te postacie MRUGAJĄ I ODDYCHAJĄ *O* Rzadkość *tak, moim oczom to nie umknęło ;3* Btw. Akashi byłby chyba dumny z mojego sposobu odżywiania i nie dostałabym hejtem między oczy jak reszta, chyba że przyczepiłby się do lodów i mojej trupio bladej gęby XD *lag~ ~ ~ ~ wsłuchuje się* O_O ~ O_o ~ o_O ~ O,O ~ OoO ~ OAO ~ WTH??? Uso da! USO DA YO!!!! Shinjirarenai!! ARIENAI! Kore wa... kore wa...щ(ﾟДﾟщ) *się zacięła z szoku i zaczęła gadać nihończczyzną* (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ JAK TO JEST DO CHOLERY MOŻLIWE, JA SOBIE TO INACZEJ WYOBRAŻAŁAM, W MOICH SNACH BYŁO INACZEJ D:< Rei-chin~~ *wiesza się u rękawa* AKASHI MÓWI O SOBIE "BOKU" NO PICO A NIE "ORE"??? To mi zniszczyło życie... *still in shock* To seme ma specjalne miejsce? *nie zna się na BL* Ja warunkuję kolejność brzmieniem... Czekaj, TakaMido wtedy byłoby błędnie. Do Himuro niezbyt mi pasuje głos, ale będzie miał fajne CS, bo jego seiyuu śpiewał 2 openingi do KnB *p* Wiesz, że jest oficjalny seiyuu Mitobe(!)? O.O Mamy podobny słuch, ja sobie właśnie myślałam o tym, że Namikawa Daisuke, czyli Jellal z Fairy Tail by mi do Reo pasował - a do Kotarou Kakihara Tetsuya, czyli Natsu lub Amaimon. Parę innych też bym chętnie posłuchała i nie mówię tu tylko o wielkich sławach i ikonach (chociaż gdyby tak Hanamiya przemówił Tamakim... XD i ktoś Gintokim). Ale Sugiyamę niezbyt lubię, tak samo, jak seiyuu Akise Aru. Mirai Nikki to była sieka dla uszu. Liczę po cichu na zaangażowanie ekipy od Magi i AoEgzorcysty. Btw. Mam tak, że przyklejam seiyuu łatki charakterystycznych bohaterów. Jak Hakuryuu w Magi otworzy japę, to mam przed oczami Kurosia. Ale jaki szok, Sindbad odzywa się, a ja: "Midorima, jaki wesolutki, sztywniak jeden" i takie O,O Bo od 2010 r. zawsze było: Shizu-chan -__-' Zwalenie psychy KnB level up. Tak samo Robo;Notes, Kai coś gada: Kise? A normalnie byłoby: Shou-chan <3 *z Penguindrum* Czy to oznacza, że Izaya *przez którego życzę Namie śmierci* straci koronę i zostanie Akashim? Pewnie tak - w końcu on zawsze wygrywa XD Oglądałam sobie Nisemonogatari właśnie *gdzie są ero podteksty nawet w szczotkowaniu zębów*. To co Araragi tam wykrzykuje i wyczynia *o* Jak zamknę oczy i wyobrażę sobie to w wykonaniu Akashiego <3 O.O Ale będzie podobnie, bo Araragi mówi BOKU, ale kurczę, no... CZEMU NIE ORE???